Many devices, including networking devices, require maintenance and repairs by users (e.g., technicians). The maintenance and repairs are normally performed on the devices, or through another devices connected to the devices, at a site the devices are premised. Performing these tasks sometimes require communication and collaboration with other users. However, the devices may be accessible only from the site. The users may have to bring the other person to the devices at the site or may have to deliver task related information over a voice call. Thus, it is inefficient for the users to communicate and collaborate with the other users when the other users are not on at the site with the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a system capable of providing a shared user interface view.